El Conde y el Hada se Casan
by Alii-san
Summary: -eres mía Lydia..- me susurro al oído mientras sentía como cada vez me pesaban más los parpados- mía..- susurro mientras finalmente me perdía en el sueño profundo con Edgar a mi lado.


Lydia POV

Habían pasado cerca de seis meses desde que el conde caballero azul me había propuesto matrimonio estábamos a dos días de nuestra boda y aun me resultaba algo preocupante la idea de casarme , en el fondo me hacía tan feliz, pero sabía que el mentía, que el en realidad no me amaba y solo me usaba para sus fines, después de todo era la doctora de hadas y la única que podía ayudarlo a lograr todo lo que se refería al mundo mágico, aunque aun no entiendo ¿Qué sentido tiene que se case conmigo si él no me ama?, no creo poder resistir saber que estará con otras chicas y no conmigo, no cuando yo realmente le amo.

-Lydia, Hey regresa al mundo- dijo Nico sacándome de mis pensamientos

-oh!, lo siento – dije mientras sonreía y ella me miraba interrogante

-¿estás bien niña?, has estado así por un largo rato sabes..- dijo con una mirada interrogante

-si no te preocupes por tonterías, en que estábamos Nico- dije intentando cambiar el tema

-estabas pensando en ese conde ¿verdad?- dijo mientras se acariciaba sus bigotes de gata

-tan predecible soy- dije mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y cerraba mis ojos por un momento

-así es querida, dile a esta gata que te pasa – dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-no lo se Nico, es solo que aun no me creo eso de casarme con Edgar, es solo que no se si el realmente me ame- le dije mientras miraba por la ventana

-niña aun sigues con esos pensamientos absurdos – me reclamo de inmediato

-si..- respondí

-deberías, comentarle lo que te inquieta al conde, sabes que aun puedes arrepentirte querida- dijo mientras ponía su patita sobre mi mano – no necesitas casarte si no estás segura- dijo nuevamente

-lose.. es solo que todo esto es tan confuso….simplemente no sé qué hacer –

-habla con él, y después toma la decisión que creas correcta tu padre te apoyara-

Después de hablar con Nico di vueltas y vueltas en la habitación, la gata traidora se fue al poco rato, solo miro a Rave y salió corriendo a su lado, dejándome sola con Edgar.

-Lydia, querida ¿podrías decirme que es lo que te pasa? – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-no es nada,- le dije nerviosa mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás-

-no me mientras- dijo con un tono de voz más firme- sé que algo te agobia, podrías solo decírmelo –finalizo,

-yo.. Tengo una pregunta- dije con la voz algo quebrada- ¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo?- solté finalmente mientras sujetaba ambas manos con fuerza – es solo que… no soy bonita y para nada femenina, no puedo entender que vez en mi- finalice mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarme con la hermosa mirada color malva de Edgar.

Fin Lydia Pov

Edgar Pov

Después de terminar con mi trabajo y obligaciones como Conde caballero azul, lo único que deseaba era ver el hermoso rostro de Lydia, quería sentir su compañía y tenerla entre mis brazos luego, de tantas actividades tan ajetreadas el día de hoy, le pedí a Rave ir directo a la casa de ella y al llegar me encontré con el rostro de mi futura esposa algo preocupado, me ofreció asiento en la sala de estar y luego de algunos minutos de silencio finalmente rompí aquel ambiente un poco tenso.

Le pregunte que le pasaba, mientras me ponía de pie e intentaba acercarme a ella , pero esta solo se alejaba de mí y respondía que estaba bien yo sabía que no era así sus hermosos ojos verdes me lo decían y su expresión me indicaba que acertaba con cada palabra que salía de mi boca . luego de unos intentos finalmente me confeso lo que tanto le preocupaba, por un momento me sentí aliviado de que no fuera el hecho de arrepentirse de nuestra boda, si no de lo que yo sentía por ella y estaba más que dispuesto a confirmarle que lo que yo sentía por ella era amor, después de todo me había costado tanto tenerla a mi lado y lograr que aceptara mi propuesta como para poner en duda lo que sentía por ella

-¿es eso lo que te preocupaba Lydia?- pregunte nuevamente queriéndome asegurar de lo que había dicho,

-si -respondió sus ojos verdes pronto comenzaron verse más cristalinos

-no deberías preocuparte por esas pequeñas cosas- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella acorralándola en la pared- tu eres la mujer más hermosa y valiente que eh tenido la dicha de conocer, eres fuerte e independiente y con unos bellos ojos verdes y tez blanca que me vuelven loco- dije intentado contener las ganas de besas sus labios –pero sobre todo te respeto y no puedo esperar a la noche de bodas- le susurre al oído cuando observe su rostro estaba rojo y había llevado ambas manos intentando cubrirse este

-¡Edgar! Como ..cc..como puedes decir esas cosas- me recrimino, mientras intentaba escapar de mi

-es lo que quiero, solo te quiero ti mi hada- le dije mientras la dejaba escapar y observaba su reacción, las cuales eran tan inocentes y entonces recordé que tal vez me había pasado un poco, después de todo ella jamás a tenido experiencia alguna en lo que respecta a hombres

-por..por favor no vuelvas a decir algo tan vergonzoso- me pidió mientras se giraba y ambos quedábamos frente a frente

-entonces no vuelvas a dudar de mis sentimientos por ti Lydia- le dije mientras tomaba un mechón de sus cabellos y depositaba un beso en ellos

-pero no soy bonita..- dijo ella mientras me miraba con sus hermosos orbes verdes

-lo eres para mí- respondí mientras daba la media vuelta y la dejaba en su habitación, si seguía a su lado un minuto mas no resistiría hasta la noche de bodas.

Fin Edgar Pov

Lydia Pov

Como podía ser posible que con algunas simples palabras terminara cayendo perdidamente ante el, sentía que mi corazón se saldría de su lugar en cualquier momento

-estúpido…- susurre mientras observaba como la puerta se cerraba dejándome sola en aquella habitación.

Él había dicho que me quería, que yo era bonita para él y que deseaba la noche de bodas más que nada, ese último pensamiento me hizo sonrojar de nuevo yo con él no lo había imaginado solo le había dado vueltas al hecho de que él no quería estar conmigo porque me amara y ahora después de lo que me ha dicho no puedo parar de pensar en la noche de bodas.

Ese día mientras mi padre y yo cenábamos, me dio algo muy importante un collar de zafiros que había pertenecido a mi madre y que ahora sería mío, me dijo que se vería precioso en mi como se vio alguna vez en mi madre, no pude evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas y le agradecí por nunca pensar que yo estaba loca por el don tan peculiar que había poseído desde pequeña.

En el transcurso de la noche no podía evitar pensar en las palabras que me había dicho Edgar, en ese momento estaba tan emocionada y algo exaltada por la forma en que me lo había dicho que cada que pensaba en ello , sentía como el rubor se concentraba en mis mejillas

-niña te pasa algo estas muy colorada- dijo Nico sorprendiéndome

-Nico!, -le recrimine-¿ dónde habías estado?- le reprendí

-por ahí, por haya, tu sabes con el mozo del conde – dijo sin preocupación alguna- ¿ y que? Has hablado con el finalmente- dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado

-lo he hecho- dije mientras evitaba a toda costa encontrarme con su mirada inquisidora

-me alegro por ti- dijo, dejándome totalmente sorprendida

-¿no me cuestionaras esta vez? –dije incrédula de su actitud

-no hace falta el mozo y yo no nos hemos perdido detalle alguno- dijo haciendo que me sonrojara

-¡ Nico!, que te sucede no debes meterte en la vida próvida de otros- le recrimine

-no lo hago Lydia, solo me meto en la tuya- dijo la descarada mientras caía dormida, sonreí por su actitud y al poco rato luego de pensar tanto en Edgar caí perdidamente dormida

Finalmente había llegado el día de la boda, Nico me ayudaba a terminar de arreglar los detalles de mi vestido y Rave esperaba afuera para llevarme a la iglesia, sentía como las piernas me temblaban y como mis dientes castañeaban, Nico me había regañado un par de veces, pero no podía evitarlo pensar que en unas horas dejaría de ser Lydia Carlton y pasaría a ser Lydia Ashenbert me ponía los pelos de punta y hacia que mi corazón palpitara descontrolado

-tranquila Lydia, tu amas a ese hombre, estarás bien – dijo Nico mientras abría la puerta y un Rave educado me extendía la mano para ayudarme a salir de la casa y subir al carruaje

-señorita Lydia, con todo respeto se ve usted hermosa- dijo Rave mientras acomodaba el vestido dentro del carruaje

-gracias Rave, tú te ves muy apuesto con ese traje como siempre- dije mientras le sonreía , hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta y a los pocos segundos el carruaje comenzó el andar con dirección a la iglesia .

Cuando llegamos, mi padre ya nos esperaba en la entrada de la iglesia

-Hija, te ves preciosa- dijo de inmediato mientras me ayudaba a bajar

-gracias papa- dije intentando no llorar por la emoción

-¿estas lista?- pregunto mientras nos colocábamos en la entrada de la iglesia

-si- respondí algo nerviosa

La música nupcial comenzó a sonar, y las puertas se abrieron dándonos paso por el pasillo que llegaba hacia el altar donde Edgar me esperaba, traía puesto un traje de color blanco y una camiseta de color blanco y guantes del mismo color, se veía tan apuesto que me sentía la mujer más afortunada por casarme como un hombre como el. Cuando mi padre me entrego a Edgar susurro algo que no alcance a escuchar pero ambos sonrieron y él le dijo _"Con mi vida" _.

-te vez hermosa- me susurro mientras el padre comenzaba con la ceremonia

-te vez.. Muy apuesto- le susurre algo avergonzada por su anterior comentario

La ceremonia fue más rápida de lo que pensé y cuando Edgar leyó sus votos hacia mí, sentí en ese momento que había cedido por completo ante el hombre que hoy me tomaba como esposa, cada palabra que había salido de su boca no se comparaba con las mías, me había hecho subir del infierno al cielo

-acepto..- respondí mientras me colocaba el anillo

Fin Lydia Pov

Edgar Pov

Se miraba tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco y el peinado que dejaba al descubierto sus orbes verdes que tanto me maravillaban, no pude evitar decirle un cumplido cuando finalmente la tuve en mi lado, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que la ceremonia acabara rápidamente y finalmente besar esos labios que por tanto tiempo había deseado tocar, cuando llegamos a la parte donde ambos decimos nuestros botos, no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las hermosas palabras que salían de sus labios,

-acepto- respondí mientras ella me colocaba el anillo

-puedes besar a la novia- dijo finalmente el padre, y entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí como los nervios se apoderaba de mí y poco a poco retire el velo que cubría su rostro y observe como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus hermosos orbes verdes cristalinos, le dedique una sonrisa y poco a poco me acerque a sus labios, aquellos labios que tantas veces había deseado besar y que finalmente podría, fue un beso simple, algo que era mío de ella y que quería que recordara por siempre, su primer y único beso conmigo y solo mío , Lydia me sonrió avergonzada cuando nos separamos por falta de aire y la multitud que nos acompañaba nos aplaudía

-juntos por siempre mi amor- le susurre mientras separaba mis labios de los suyos

-siempre..- me respondió

Después de nuestra ceremonia de bodas algunas personas se acercaron a felicitarnos y es claro que el padre de Lydia no era la excepción, me advirtió que cuidara de ella y que la respetara sobre todo, lo que era claro siempre hare y siempre lo haría.

-es hora de partir- le dije a Lydia al oído

- ¿ a dónde?- pregunto algo sorprendida

-es una sorpresa- le susurre

Luego de unos minutos nos despedimos de las personas que nos habían acompañado y partimos rumbo a una mansión que tenía a las afueras de Londres

-¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto mientras el carruaje comenzaba su viaje

-es una sorpresa- le respondí mientras besaba esos labios que hacia algunos minutos había besado por primera vez, al principio le tomó por sorpresa pero poco a poco correspondió, al principio era algo torpe pero poco a poco la fui guiando hasta que logro sincronizarse conmigo, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su respiración un poco agitada

-lo siento.. no pude detenerme- le dije de inmediato, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y paso el resto del viaje callada, sujete su mano durante el trascurso de este y luego de algunas horas sentí como el peso de su cabeza recaía en mis hombros, gire mi cabeza y observe como dormía tranquilamente, la acurruque en mis brazos y deje que su cabeza descansara en mi pecho, hasta que finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino

-señor hemos llegado- anuncio Rave mientras abría la puerta de la carruaje

-gracias Rave- dije mientras bajaba de este con Lydia en mis brazos

-señor ¿ no quiere que le ayude con la señora ?- me dijo

-está bien, yo puedo llevar a mi esposa- le respondí mientras entrabamos a la mansión

Subí rumbo a la que sería nuestra habitación por el tiempo que estuviéramos aquí, Lydia estaba perdidamente dormida, su rostro lucia tan sereno, no podía evitar dejar de contemplar aquella vista, cuando llegue a la habitación, me percate que todo alrededor de ella estaba cubierto por un bello blanco, lo cual me pareció perfecto para la ocasión, Lydia finalmente seria mía en todos los sentidos, deposite un beso en su frente, mientras la dejaba en la cama para que continuara con su sueño, pero fue inútil porque en cuanto toco esta comenzó a abrir los ojos

-buenas noches preciosa- le dije mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama,

-¿dónde estamos?- pregunto de inmediato mientras se sentaba y tallaba los ojos con sus manos

-hemos llegado a nuestro destino- le dije mientras me ponía de pie- te dejare sola para que te pongas tan cómoda como desees- finalice mientras besaba su frente y salía de la habitación donde Rave ya me esperaba.

-¿quiere tomar un baño señor Edgar-sama?- pregunto Rave

-Si por favor-

Fin Edgar Pov

Lydia Pov

Sentí como los brazos fuertes de Edgar sujetaban mi cuerpo, escuche vagamente que le decía algo a Rave, pero sentía tanto cansancio que la idea de abrir los ojos me resultaba inaudita, finalmente escuche abrirse la puerta de lo que puedo asegurar era la recamara y como poco después depositaba mi cuerpo en la cama fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos

-buenas noches preciosa- me dijo mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama y yo hacía lo mismo

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte de inmediato

-hemos llegado a nuestro destino- me respondió mientras se ponía de pie –te dejare sola para que te pongas tan cómoda como desees- finalizo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y salía de la habitación.

Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas y me lleve mi mano a la frente, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que volví en sí y me puse de pie, observe la habitación era tan hermosa, todo era de color blanco, las cortinas, las sabanas que cubrían la cama, los muebles que nos rodeaban incluso el tapete que había en este, el había pensado en todo incluso en un mueble en el centro de la habitación había un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y una tarjeta dirigida a mí , la tome y me dispuse a leerla

"Querida Lydia, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de toda Inglaterra al aceptar ser mi esposa, no sabes cuánto deseaba que finalmente fueras mía y solo mía, con cariño tu esposo Edgar J. C. Ashenbert"

Después de leer aquello sentí que nuevamente la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo para centrarse en mis mejillas, como era posible que con solo algunas palabras lograra ese efecto en mí, el era tan… siempre sabia como provocar este efecto en mí.

-idiota- susurre..

Luego de recuperarme de aquel detalle que había tenido conmigo, me dirigi hacia el baño donde todo estaba preparado, había toallas, un cambio de ropa y el agua estaba en perfecto estado.

No se cuánto tiempo estuve en la ducha relajada, después del largo viaje que habíamos tenido, hasta que un sonido proveniente de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos

-Lydia, querida ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Edgar

-¡No!- le grite mientras salía de la bañera y tomaba una toalla- aun no estoy lista- finalice

-¿estás bien? Llevar un largo rato en la ducha-

-estoy bien, solo dame un poco de más tiempo- le pedí mientras me asomaba por la puerta del baño verificando que no entrara

-está bien Lydia, regreso en un rato más, solo no me has esperar demasiado querida, - finalizo mientras me dejaba tomar un respiro

Después de que me dejara unos minutos más para terminarme de alistar, seque mis cabellos y me puse la ropa que posiblemente Rave se había tomado la molestia de dejar y finalmente salí del baño, me dirigí a la puerta del cuarto y tome una última bocana de aire, no me había percatado de ello hasta este momento pero sentía algo de miedo.

-Edgar..- dije casi en un susurro mientras abría la puerta y ahí estaba el, recargado en la pared frente a la puerta, con sus ojos cerrados y el cabello aun húmedo, lentamente abrió los ojos y me perdí de nuevo en el color malva de sus ojos

-Lydia, me has hecho esperar casi una eternidad- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí -¿ puedo pasar?- pregunto a unos centímetros de distancia de donde yo me encontraba, yo solo asentí y me aparte para dejarle pasar, cerré la puerta y temía darme la media vuelta, esto no era miedo, esto que sentía ahora, lo que hacía que mi corazón latiera desenfrenadamente era su presencia, el saber que él estaba aquí conmigo, sin nadie que esta vez nos fuera aparar, sin nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme

-¿estas nerviosa?- me susurro por la espalda mientras sentía como apoyaba su pecho en mi espalda, sentí como de nuevo mi sangre se concentraba en mis mejillas y como ninguna palabra era capaz de salir de mi boca, hasta que finalmente pude articular

-sí..- fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando.

Fin Lydia Pov

Después de la ducha que me había dado, seque mi cabello y me puse la ropa que Rave se había tomado la molestia de dejar para mí, lo que deseaba en este momento más que nada en el mundo era estar a su lado, estar con ella y que nada nos separara, quería sentir mis labios sobre los suyos, tocar su piel blanca como la nueve y hacerla mía.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentado despejarla de esos pensamientos, debía mantenerla fría no podía dejarme llevar por la lujuria que sentía de estar Lydia, ella jamás a estado antes con un hombre y no deseo por nada del mundo hacer de su primera vez el peor de los recuerdos.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la de Lydia, toque un par de veces , finalmente me contesto y me pidió que le diera un poco más de tiempo y así lo hice, me recargue en la pared de la entrada esperando a que finalmente me permitiera la entrada.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que finalmente escuche como la puerta se abría y ahí estaba ella, con la ropa de dormir y el cabello algo húmedo, sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca y su rostro reflejaba que algo la emocionaba pero a la vez le asustaba, decidí no hacer ningún comentario acerca de ello y solo le pregunte si podía pasar a su habitación, ella me lo permitió y fue entonces cuando me arrepentí de no haberle preguntado antes que le pasaba

-¿estas nerviosa?- pregunte finalmente mientras me acercaba a ella y pegaba mi pecho a su espalda, no respondió, parecía estarlo meditando hasta que finalmente luego de algunos minutos me respondió

-si…- su voz era tan temblorosa que sentía que me partía el corazón, yo jamás le haría nada que ella no quisiera hacer aun cuando ya fuese mi esposa, baje mi vista y observe sus manos

-Lydia, sabes que te amo- le dije mientras tomaba su mano que continuaba temblorosa

-Edgar…yo.. jamás eh estado con ningún hombre- dijo finalmente mientras se giraba y me dejaba mirar aquellos orbes verdes que tanto adoraba

-lo se querida- le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla- es por eso que quiero que sepas que jamás te obligaría a nada que tu no desearas- finalice mientras depositaba un beso en su frente

-pero… ¿ y si entonces te aburres de mí?- dijo ella mientras sujetaba mi camiseta y se acercaba

-eso jamás- respondí sin dudar

-pero no soy bonita- dijo ella mientras bajaba la vista

-lo eres- respondí mientras tomaba su barbilla y la obligaba a verme a los ojos , sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas , ella se mordía el labio, se que lo hace inconscientemente pero en mi tiene un efecto tan intenso que cierro los ojos por un momento

-Edgar ¿estás bien?- pregunta ella inocentemente mientras posa su mano en mi frente

-sí , querida solo…no vuelvas a hacer eso-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta ella

-morderte los labios- digo finalmente mientras me separo de ella y camino al otro lado de la habitación

-lo siento..-dice ella mientras escucho sus pasos tras de mi- y gracias… por las flores- dice finalmente

-¿te han gustado?- pregunto mientras me giro y quedo frente a ella

-sí. ..son unas rosa muy hermosas- dice mientras desvía su mirada a las rosas y sus mejillas se tornan de un rosa hermoso, me acerco a ella y finalmente la abrazo ,ella parece sorprendida pero luego de unos minutos siento como sus brazos rodean mi espalda , yo solo me dedico a disfrutar de esta cercanía que puedo tener con ella, aspiro el aroma de sus cabellos

-¿seguro que estas bien?- me pregunta nuevamente Lydia

-sí, solo que será mejor que me marche por que no estoy seguro que pueda controlarme – le susurró al oído, siento como su cuerpo se estremece con mis palabras y deshago el abrazo para encontrarme con una lidia muy avergonzada

-Edgar… sabes que jamás eh estado con nadie- dice ella mientras

-lose- respondo

-entonces…- dice ella mientras hace una pausa y sus mejillas se tornan de un rosa más fuerte- que tal..si lo intentamos..- dice finalmente mientras me mira a los ojos

-Lydia….- susurro mientras me acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos- ¿estas segura de esto?- pregunto mientras camino a su cama

-si…- responde algo nerviosa, la deposito con delicadeza en la cama y me siento a su lado mientras tomo sus frágiles manos y las beso- po..por favor se amable- dice ella mientras nuestras miradas se cruzan

-lo seré preciosa- le susurro mientras finalmente busco sus labios y los uno a los míos, los besos de Lydia probablemente sea lo único a lo que sea adicto de ahora en adelante, son tan suaves y dulces, que me pierdo en ellos, Lydia no parece para nada experta en ello por lo que me hace sentir aún más deseoso de tenerla entre mis brazos, poco a poco siento como el aire nos falta y finalmente debo separarme de ella, sus mejillas siguen sonrosadas y su respiración está un poco agitada , sonrió ante la vista que tengo ante mis ojos solo para mi, acaricio sus mejillas y nuevamente asalto sus labios, esta vez recostando a Lydia sobre la cama, ella parece tener un poco más de confianza y pronto comienza a jugar con mis cabellos , mientras yo comienzo a bajar mis manos y me sujeto de sus caderas, siento como se estremece ante mis roces lo cual me incita a seguir con mi trabajo, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, ella me sonríe

-esto es vergonzoso- confiesa mientras intenta evitar mi mirada

-para mí no lo es Lydia- le digo mientras comienzo a desbotonar su camisa de dormir, ella inmediatamente se tensa

-¿q-que haces?!- pregunta de inmediato mientras sujeta mi mano

-no te asustes- le digo mientras deposito besos en su frente , luego en sus mejillas y después en sus labios- solo confía en mi – le digo mientras

-es..está bien- dice mientras busca mis labios y yo gustoso le correspondo.

Continuo mi tarea desbotonando cada broche hasta que finalmente dejo al descubierto su piel blanca como la nieve , la miro maravillado, mientras ella intenta cubrirse con la sabana

-¿Qué pasa preciosa?- pregunto mientras la observo

-es vergonzoso, no me mires- me exige mientras se cubre con la sabana, sonrió ante su acto infantil

-pero si eres tan preciosa que no puedo conformarme con lo que acabo de ver querida- le digo mientras observo su reacción

-eres un tramposo- me dice, mientras me acerco nuevamente a su rostro y asalto sus labios

Poco a poco comenzamos a deshacernos de nuestras prendas, primero retiro la camiseta que Lydia traía puesta con delicadeza mientras deposito besos en sus hombros y poco a poco bajo hasta sus pechos donde ella me detiene

-pppp..pero que estás haciendo- me dice exaltada y con el rostro completamente rojo

-nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar querida – le dije mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios y continuaba con mi trabajo.

Besos ,caricias, intentaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba y cuanto había deseado tenerla entre mis brazos, ella se sonrojaba cada vez que iba retirado una prenda de su cuerpo, primero la camisa , después, el pantalón y por ultimo su ropa interior

-¿tienes miedo?- le pregunte mientras observaba como era ella ahora quien se deshacía de mi ropa

-n..no es miedo- contesto mientras sus manos temblaban a desabrochar cada botón, cuando finalmente desabrocho todos deslizo la camiseta y su rostro se sonrojo aun mas, sonreí ante su inocencia y no pude evitar lanzarme sobre ella de nuevo.

-¿Qué has hecho con migo mi hada, que me tienes completamente hechizado?- le dije mientras ella solo me sonreía y acariciaba mis mejillas

he hecho nada, ¿Qué has hecho tu conmigo?- susurro mientras de nuevo nos entregábamos uno al otro.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora, coloque mi sexo en la entrada del suyo y le susurre al oído

-¿esto puede doler un poco?-

Ella solo asintió y fue entonces cuando por primera vez desde mi niñez me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo.

Fin Edgar Pov

Lydia Pov

Mi conde caballero azul, era el hombre más dulce con el que me había podido casar, era tan paciente y parecía disfrutar de cada reacción que yo tenía, el hacia todo mientras yo solo estaba avergonzada , quieta, pero… que se suponía que tenía que hacer jamás había estado con un hombre, en cambio el parecía saber qué hacer y cómo hacerme sentir tan inmensamente feliz y avergonzada

-esto puede doler- me susurro al oído, mientras acariciaba mis mejillas y me miraba a los ojos

-está bien.- fue lo único que pude decir cuando comenzó a sentir que algo se introducía en mi sexo, en un principio no sentí nada hasta que de nuevo abrió sus labios y me dijo:

-te va doler un poco amor- y entonces sentí como de un empujón algo me lastimaba, sentí como unas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y entonces el me miro preocupado , beso mis labios mientras con su otra mano limpiaba las lágrimas que habían caído, me dolía , pero era un dolor muy extraño como algo caliente, poco a poco sentí como iba desapareciendo pero la incomodidad persistía -¿duele mucho?- me pregunto mientras acariciaba mis mejillas

-nada que no pueda soportar- le respondí, mientras observaba como una sonrisa perfecta se formaba en sus labios

-me voy a mover un poco querida- me dijo mientras besaba mis labios

En un principio se movía lentamente, sentía como su sexo entraba y salía una y otra y otra vez hasta que el dolor desapareció finalmente y comenzó a convertirse en un placer que no podría describir, sentí como comenzaba incrementar la velocidad y la fuerza cada que entraba y salía de mi ,

-Lydia..-susurraba con la respiración agitada y su voz ronca-..te amo- dijo finalmente mientras besaba mis labios con fuerza y yo me sujetaba con ambas manos de su nuca para profundizar el beso

-te amo..- le respondí mientras sentía como ambos llegábamos al clímax y Edgar caía rendido a mi lado, inmediata me sujeto de las caderas y me pego a su pecho mientras nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a normalizarse

-me has hecho el hombre más feliz –me dijo mientras sentía su mirada , intentaba no mirarlo al rostro, como tenía que reaccionar luego de lo que habíamos hecho, me sentía tan avergonzada, todos esos sonidos que habían salido de mi boca , mientras el hacía cosas que hacían poner en blanco a mi mente, me tape el rostro con la sabana- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo entre risas -¿ no me dirás que te da vergüenza verme desnudo- dijo mientras se metía bajo la sabana y finalmente me obligaba mirarlo a los ojos – Lydia eres tan inocente que me haces querer volver a tomarte- me dijo mientras besaba mis labios y sujetaba mis caderas pegando aun más nuestros cuerpos

-eres tan.. Despreocupado- le dije resignada mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho y el comenzaba a acariciar mi espalda

-eres mía Lydia..- me susurro al oído mientras sentía como cada vez me pesaban más los parpados- mía..- susurro mientras finalmente me perdía en el sueño profundo con Edgar a mi lado.

Fin Lydia Pov

Edgar Pov

Cuando abrí mis ojos la vista que tenía era maravillosa, tenía a la mujer que amaba a mi lado y en mis brazos, aun me costaba creer lo que había pasado hacia una noche. Me moví un poco intentado no despertarla pues parecía dormir tan placida mente, me senté en la orilla de esta entonces observe con una mancha de color rojo, hacia presencia en la cama donde Lydia se había entregado a mi comprobándome la inocencia de mi Hada, no pude evitar sonreír como todo un triunfador pues había sido el primero y en más sería el único, deposite un beso en su frente y deje a Lydia para que siguiera durmiendo, me puse unos pantalones y la camiseta y Sali de la habitación donde Rave ya esperaba

-¿un baño señor?-

-por favor rave- dije mientras lo seguía

Después de mi ducha, me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación donde se encontraba Lydia, cuando entre me encontré con la más hermosa de las vistas, ella estaba sentada cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana blanca y buscándome con la mirada

-buenos días querida- dije mientras entraba a la habitación y me sentaba a su lado

-buenos..días- respondió con sus mejillas sonrosadas

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte mientras besaba sus labios

-bien..- respondió mientras sonreía – pero necesito un baño- dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero sus piernas la traicionaron y en un acto rápido pude sujetarla

-creo que hoy no querida- dije mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama- ¿eh sido muy rudo? –dije sintiéndome culpable de que sus piernas le fallaran

-no- dijo mientras agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otra- todo lo contrario has sido tan paciente y amable conmigo- finalizo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas

-me has hecho el hombre más dichoso- le dije mientras tomaba sus manos y las besaba

-y tu me has hecho la mujer mas feliz de toda Inglaterra- respondió mientras sonreía

-te amo- le dije

-te amo- me respondió mientras nuevamente nos fundíamos en un beso pasional

Incluso ahora después de diez años de casados, con nuestras aventuras y mis deberás y aun mi pasado oscuro Lydia me sigue demostrando su amor por mi como si fuera la primera vez, su inocencia sigue tan presente como aquella primera vez que la tome y ahora esperamos la llegada de nuestro primer hijo que Lydia me ha dicho será un hermoso niño con el hemos color de ojos míos y cabellera del mismo color, pero siempre le respondo que prefiero ver a un pequeño con sus hermosos ojos verdes y color de pelo caramelo como el de ella.

Por qué es la única persona que me puede llevar del cielo al infierno y fue quien rescato a este caballero tan refinado de la fría oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

* * *

Hola chicas , espero les haya gustado esta historia que eh subido, me eh dado cuenta que casi no hay historias de esta pareja que en lo personal es para mi una de las mas lindas y dios el anime lo ame y me entristece no ser buena en japone y rica para comprar todos los tomos y saber que onda con la historia x.x

espero sus comentarios que de eso vivo ajajjaja Bye bye


End file.
